Say it was a Dream
by Snowborn
Summary: Hibari Kyoya never though his world would fall apart right after he secured his footing on it. Now, Tsuna's family must face a dangerous ordeal, the person behind it all determined to destroy everything the children hold dear... 6918 but not solely
1. Glass World

Chapter I; Glass World

That particular winter was becoming a burden hard to bear. Hibari Kyoya had started to realize it from the first moment he set foot back to Namimori after New Year's. Under its frozen weight his own world seemed all the more like thin ice, glass that was slowly cracking, ready to break in a moment's notice. Maybe it was the cold he unexpectedly caught, maybe it was the lingering childishness of his sixteen years, an effect of the weather in his mood, or any possible -and impossible- combination of the former, but that morning there was something 'different'.

The impact on him was barely noticeable, and that only if you payed close attention to what he was doing all day. He didn't glare to anyone, didn't appear unexpectedly in front of anyone, didn't issue any form of any orders to the disciplinary committee, accuse anyone of crowding or pull his tonfa out threatening to bite people to death. That morning Hibari Kyoya was unexpectedly silent, as if lost in deep, dreary thoughts. Of course nobody had the guts to directly address him to ask that. If they did they might have really gotten that biting after all. Of course what they would be unable to know would be that the biting was directed by pure confusion and frustration not at the question stated but the lack of answer thereof.

The cold outside was deep and biting when Kyoya decided to leave his classroom at the end of the day and go cool his head off. 'Cool' was too light a word, however, for the kind of temperature outside. 'Freeze' was reflecting quite better on reality on the moment. Kyoya thought that to himself while he made his way for the school rooftop.

The wind, when he arrived at his destination, threatened to drop him off balance. Even 'freeze' couldn't perfectly describe this cosmogony, Kyoya thought to himself, staring at the odd image of his neighborhood clad in the thick, yet gossamer grey veils of mist and snow getting blown in the wind. The clouds hanging in the sky where heavy, as if they were about to descend and crush the world under their weight. Of course that wasn't about to happen, but that was his impression all of a sudden.

All of this started a good month ago, as December was making its entrance. However this could only be described as an assault, not an entrance. Even in Japan, where cold temperature never reaches extreme levels, December is regarded as one of the coldest months. No one was prepared for what hit that particular year though. It almost looked like the rage of some god on mankind. -Not that Kyoya would blame the particular god of being mad at mankind. Everything seemed to be spiralling downwards as of lately...-. At first it started raining, it was a cold unforgiving rain. And after several days of rain, came hail... until suddenly -as suddenly it all began- everything ceased. Timidly, people started making their appearance out in the streets again, going to their everyday routines normally. But this chaos was still far from over.

The downpour was replaced by a northern wind howling like a vengeful demon, carrying this freezing chills on its shoulders. Soon the sky became hidden by thick clouds bringing snow and the mist, created by all this water in the snow and freezing ice melting by the heat down in the streets engulfed everything.

Kyoya threw himself against the protective wire fence that was raised around the rooftop making the drops of water nested on it fall on him. He didn't seem to mind it too much despite the chill that momentarily ran down his spine. Dark eyes scanned the area in front of him. There was a weight on his chest. A weight that wouldn't lift. The feeling of premonition that 'something wicked this way comes'.

The rueful notes of a piano's melody drifted in his ears. Somehow the music glided on the wind and could be heard over the continuous howl. For a moment it eased his mind, to the point he found himself smiling at it. Someone must have left one of the windows to the music room open. His fingers dug in his pocket and eventually came out with his cell phone. He was about to send a text message to the disciplinary committee, to get over his current state of unnamed depression and forget all about it when his gaze caught a glimpse of the clock on the small, luminous LCD screen. School hours were over, the club activities were already finished... no one should be... could be... in the music room right now.

Pulling his tonfa out he made a run for it, in the same time it was maybe the first time he was feeling nervous while doing it. He had stayed overtime in Namimori many a time, there was nobody that would possibly undergo the danger of being found out by him inside at such an hour. Then... what was it? A ghost? ...Kyoya didn't believe in ghosts. He jumped down the stairs trying to minimize the time it would take him to cover the distance between him and that accursed room.

He was nearing there, he was crossing the last few meters to the door, when the music came to soft halt as if the performer had just finished their piece. He felt the blood freeze in his veins, now running like liquid chill through his body. Did whoever it was in that room hear him coming...? How was this even possible? He stood still and held his breath. He heard the sound of footsteps gently walking in the room, then for some reason stopping, as if uncertain. That was his opportunity. He dashed forward like a spring that was released after suppressed for a bit too long and slammed the door open.

At the same moment Kyoya opened the door to the music room, two more events took place simultaneously triggered -or not triggered- by the door's opening. The window at the other side of the room was opened just a moment before Kyoya entered the room, thus allowing to whoever was in the room to escape before the Namimori prefect had any chance to see who it was for himself. The wind current created by rushing through the window and the door directly opposite of it made the glass panels of the window rattle and it blew it knocked a vase sitting on the nearby table on the floor.

It was a vase, made of simple glass that Kyoya hadn't happened upon before in this room. Maybe it was the music teacher's. It was no use pondering though as the vase was already broken, the water previously inside gushing out like blood from a mortal wound. It was surprising, the way he had paid attention to the wind's howl and the music just a few moments ago but now the sound of the glass breaking didn't appeal to him at all.

Kyoya walked over to the window and closed it. The sound of the wind faded away and remained outside. He took a few moments to scan the school grounds bellow for any person in sight -the culprit- but he saw none. Pulling the curtains closed, he turned to inspect the 'scene of the crime' closer. Walking over to the piano he gently touched the seat in front of it with his fingertips. The firm leather was warm as if someone was sitting there all along. He allowed his palm to press against the smooth surface, feeling it better. It was definitely warm, someone really was there until just a few moments ago. Suddenly the odd sensation that someone was watching him sent a chill down his spine -or maybe it was just the cold-. His intuition was quite good, after all. He pulled his fingers away as quickly as he possibly could and turned around to watch the room again.

His stare met the nothingness.

Taking a deep breath he attempted to smell the air for any other person in the room. He only picked up his own, so familiar scent -of his skin, and his hair and his clothes and the winter's chill from outside- and one that vaguely brought to mind roses.

...Roses? It confused him for a single second then he found his answer by pure logic. He walked to the broken vase and bent down, smelling the air again. The scent was stronger this time. He had imagined it correctly, after all. Rosewater... nothing suspicious, but then again... the hell had rosewater to do with anything? He sighed, before getting up, his eyes catching a glimpse of his fragmented reflection on the shattered pieces of glass.

Hibari Kyoya walked the lonely hallways of his school to the janitor's room, picked a mop and bucket and walked back to the music room. Nothing had changed, the culprit really was gone and his presence probably scared him enough that he didn't dare to return. He cleaned up after the mess, made a mental note to keep close track of all the students that entered and exited the music room starting tomorrow and, making a detour to retrieve his bag from his classroom, turned off the lights and headed out.

The merciless, biting cold ate away at him the moment he was out of the school's door. He had forgotten about it for a little while back there, the adrenaline rush and the still-lingering heat of the school's interior, plotting against it. Of course it wasn't like the cold would stop him. Kyoya would make it through the violent snowstorm if only by sheer will. And so, he marched ahead, head bent low to protect against the wind that made his hair whip his cheeks harshly. He couldn't open an umbrella in this weather, it would be crazy, so the only thing to distract him for a while was watching the small frosted clouds his breath created as it met the atmosphere.

He had been walking for a while now, far more slower than he would in normal weather -that was just as much as he could do- and he was barely feeling the cold anymore, his whole body numbing slowly. Of course he knew this was no good. This didn't mean he could stop it either. And of course he'd never admit it could possibly be a bad idea, walking back home all alone, this late, in this snowstorm.

His savior came in the form of a person he hadn't planned seeing that day, nor was in any particular hurry to see again. A black Mercedes with Italian signs pulled off beside him on the pavement while he was walking, the back window opening to reveal the familiar face of a blond man in his twenties, a grimace of disbelief etched on its features.

"Kyoya!"

There was a tinge of worry in that voice, not that it didn't belong there. After all the man was faced with his drenched student, walking alone under these conditions, seemingly freezing to death. Said student seemed slightly irritated by the teacher's appearance and didn't make a single motion to enter the car even when gestured to. That ended up with the blond having to come out to pull him in the car, surprisingly meeting little to no opposition from the violent teenager.

Dino, tenth don of the Cavallone... this man was Hibari Kyoya's tutor. However, Kyoya did not seem that acquainted to him, or particularly happy to see him. He had resorted into acknowledging Dino's existence after the events of not so long ago... but that was it. He also didn't like the fact that Dino would eventually start asking stupid questions from moment to moment.

"What were you doing outside in this weather?"

"Nn." he replied, not wanting to explain anything even though it wasn't as big a deal. He could always had simply said he was at school late and was going home... but for some odd reason he didn't. He heard Dino heaving a sigh of pure exasperation and a small smirk curved the edge of his lip. Dino noticed and scowled at the teen's action. Of course there was nothing he could do about it. Dino leaned forward and speaking quickly he told the driver -Kyoya knew it was Romario- something in Italian, then sank back in his seat.

"So why where you out in this weather?"

That question again.

"Going home..." Kyoya replied casting his stare out of the window. Dino should have figured that much himself anyway. For the remaining distance no more were exchanged, it was more like Dino talking and him listening. He didn't mind terribly, his thoughts fluttering away from the sound of the man's voice, back to the melody of the piano in Namimori.

His clothes were still drenched, the coldness was spreading from his flesh to his bones making him feel like he was sick, the numbness accompanying that feeling gave birth to the demanding desire to sleep. The car pulled to a halt right about then and he found himself being urged to get off by Dino. With sluggish movements, hindered by his current body state Kyoya obeyed without saying anything. Dino leaned in towards the front window, said something more in italian and then walked back to Kyoya as the car started its engines and left.

Kyoya cast an ominous glare at Dino. Did the man seriously wish to stay at his place without even asking for his permission? He didn't remember inviting him in either. The blond apparently noticed that early and grinned innocently.

"I'll call Romario to pick me up later!!" he exclaimed.

No matter how Hibari looked like nothing but a wet kitten right now, he was still a kitten that could bite you down pretty well if you provoked it enough. And that been said, it was rather easy to provoke Kyoya Hibari. That been said and done Hibari walked up ahead and unlocked the door to his home.

That night he and Dino Cavallone had soba Kyoya cooked and after that they saw a crappy horror film in Kyoya's small television, accompanied by Dino's hopeless attempts at not being scared and Kyoya's own remarks that if Dino was so soft to not be able to even handle something such as that then it was a disgrace to having been once beaten by him as well as if he didn't stop whining he'd be bitten to death.

The morning found Dino sleeping in Kyoya's couch while the teen prepared breakfast and left for school, leaving a note for Dino not to DARE even attempt to do the dishes and disappear off the face of the earth before he was home.

Of course, at the time, Kyoya couldn't have known that his everyday routine, his life, could ever be taken away from him. He had still a long way to go before he would finally come to the realization he was living in a glass world. 


	2. the Bad Day

Chapter II; the Bad Day...

The bad day usually makes it a habit to announce its coming first thing in the morning. Of course, by doing so it gives the unlucky participants a tiny bit of time to prepare for the upcoming cosmogony to follow. For Hibari Kyoya the day that was just beginning was exactly this sort of day. A day when at least everything feels like its about to go wrong. And it all started the moment he opened his eyes to greet the day, a quarter to six in the morning.

Upon this simple action by which everybody wakes to each day, Kyoya noticed a variety of unpleasant symptoms on himself. First of all his body would hardly obey his mind and he had to make an effort to even get himself out of bed. Secondly his head felt as heavy as if it was made of pure lead. The worst of all though was the third symptom. He felt _that_ strange sort of fluttering in his stomach. As known, butterflies in one's stomach can only mean one of three things; guilt, love or pathological issues.

Kyoya did not feel guilty about anything. The Namimori prefect spent day after day making sure that his beloved school was safe and sound and that everyone was following the rules. Of course that meant he should be feeling proud and not guilty in any sense. The only thing he might feel a little guilty about was eating all the chocolate he bought the other day in but an evening, but still it was no reason to feel so guilty as to feel this fluttering sensation.

And, of course, it wasn't love either. He knew what that short of diagnosis looked like. He had seen it many a time in school. This short of fluttering was the one felt by all those who were burning by their desire for a certain person and was always accompanied by a constant sigh rising from deep inside their hearts and a stare that begs to be compared to that of a cow.

Lastly, there was nothing pathological going on, he was rather sure of it. If anything was going to actually happen it would have already happened a couple days ago after he walked home in the snowstorm. He did use the thermometer he kept in his nightstand to check his temperature anyway, just to keep safe, but by the results and the way he felt in general he figured he was just as healthy as he could be right now.

So... he wasn't guilty, in love nor deathly ill.

He didn't feel even vaguely bad in any other sense apart the fluttering. People like Kyoya weren't easily shaken by things like that. Not even a fever of fourty two Celsius could render him unable to assume his duties. He had been able to fight with half of his bones broken, internal bleeding and under the influence of the sakurakura disease in the past. This was nothing.

After depleting all other possible answers Kyoya decided he eventually had to cave in and accept the final, worst, fourth explanation. The truth. It was worry. It was the feeling of premonition that was building up for the past days. It just kept becoming stronger and stronger. He didn't know what was going to happen, nor to whom and this drove him insane. The fluttering feeling only became worse and his worry developed into a quiet panic. A short-of panic where he, of course, didn't run in circles pointlessly, scream like a girl and clumsily break stuff -like some other people he knew- but instead entered a state of alertness with every sense tensed up, ready to receive information from his surroundings.

And instead of quickly getting ready to head to school he seemed to be wasting his time, walking around the house as if waiting for a sudden stroke of inspiration to explain the unexplainable to put everything in its place and resume his day normally with the ups and downs that where bound to appear on the way. Things that appeared to upset the flow of his schedule grew like weed out of nowhere all the time as of lately and Kyoya was becoming steadily angrier at the fact as he came to realize it.

Sadly, he seemed unable to just go and get dressed, pick his bag and leave the house. And the clock was ticking away the minutes. And hell, what kind of a good example would he give if he arrived at school late, him, the prefect he was? Acts such as that were best suited for the weak and incompetent kind of herbivores that deserved to be bitten to death. And he wasn't about to categorize himself with that sort of a pathetic kind. So, in the end, he made the need into pride, hurried up, choked the fluttering feeling with some bread he grabbed from the kitchen as he was making his exit from the house -there was no time left anymore to make breakfast and have his coffee in peace- and rushed to school where he managed to arrive -miraculously- on time.

He thought classes would detach his mind from this whole unfavourable situation. Thought that, by indulging himself in menial tasks, such as composition, mathematics, equations and chemical values he'd give enough time to whatever tension plagued him to defuse. And in fact classes succeeded into doing that and by the time the noon bell in between classes rang signifying the lunch break the whole 'premonition fiasco' seemed like an already distant memory.

Kyoya spent his lunch break patrolling the hallways close to the music room. It had already been three days and no abnormal behaviour was expressed so far and the situation did not repeat itself. Nobody stayed over school hours and the piano remained untouched. Kyoya was finding himself almost wishing for the peculiar events to repeat themselves so he could get some more action for himself. The will to hunt was natural to a predatory animal.

Yet the sunset still found him in Namimori's rooftop, surrounded by wire-fence, the snow that fell -softer now as the wind had ceased for a little while- and the constant mist. That particular sunset, after the day of worry that preceded it, was stunningly beautiful. It was, in fact, so stunning that it would take the breath away even from those people that their everyday duties and assignments had forever ruined any sort of mood for romantic thoughts they might have in sight of the sunset's glory. The funny thing was, it wasn't even a real sunset. For a single moment only the thick clouds lingering in the sky had withdrawn, as if prompted to, to allow a glimpse of the setting sun, then returned to their original position, guardians of the sky from the sight of mankind. And unknowingly those clouds gave the answer to the silent, lingering question on everyone's lips amidst the chaos of this weather -would the sun ever shine again behind those prison clouds?-

Hibari Kyoya watched the sunset silently, not making any thoughts of the like. It wasn't in his nature to have such a romantic mind. He failed to see the point in making romantic thoughts at all. Right now he was focused on his task. He was waiting for the person that played the piano to appear, but of course, he didn't believe the culprit was stupid enough to return for another time. -Furthermore he was afraid that if he rushed to 'the scene of the crime' but found none again he would be forced to agree it was either a really well-played prank or a ghost. And of course he was too proud to admit to be the victim of a prank and he didn't believe in ghosts which brought him to a dead end.

He yawned softly, waiting for something to happen, knowing nothing would. His feeling of premonition had also faded and so he didn't find it odd to simply leave, finally.

After he left the school -umbrella open this time seeing how there was no fear to be blown away by some howling wind- he decided to stop and do some shopping as well as buy something for dinner -he felt like he could allow this small luxury to himself. Of course he never accounted the fact that things that appeared to upset the flow of his schedule had taken a certain liking to him. So did random encounters, it would seem, as he soon caught a glimpse of a familiar figure trailing after him, but staying far behind in a silent game Kyoya really didn't feel like playing right now. They weren't five year-olds playing 'red light- green light'. He also didn't feel like causing a scene in front of everybody right now even though he, normally, wouldn't mind.

Somewhere in the back of his head he wanted to strangle that person. No, wait... this wasn't in the back of his head. It could as well as be written on a neon-sign plastered on his forehead. He loathed every cell of that person's body, every molecule of his pathetic existence... and yet he had somehow ended up in the same 'team' as him. Doing his best to not show any signs that he noticed him, Kyoya entered Takesushi which was on his way, in order to buy his dinner but was inevitably stalked, even there. Upon exiting, after receiving his order about ten minutes later, the person was nowhere to be found but he didn't allow himself to relax at all. That devil could take about any form imaginable.

He was about to leave for his next destination when he felt a light tap on his left shoulder. The sensation lasted only briefly, before the hand was withdrawn, having finished its task -making its owner's presence known. He didn't even need to turn to look. The only person with enough audacity to do said act was none other than the person he so long tried to avoid.

"Rokudou Mukuro." his voice was a nothing but a soft tone barely above whispering. Of course, people knowledgeable in this field would say that 'a dog that barks isn't a dog that bites', henceforth speaking in that low-tone was far more ominous a sign that yelling would ever be. The other chuckled softly. Kyoya's ability to perceive his environment had always been quite remarkable. Of course, Kyoya said nothing and just walked ahead, as if nothing just happened.

"Mmm~ you don't seem to be very pleased to meet with me so unexpectedly, do you Kyou-kun?" Mukuro questioned with that falsely amiable smile of his while trailing after him like a lost child. Seriously, have one not known the odd teenager he'd find him to be a rather pleasant person. That being said... Kyoya knew. Maybe he knew more than he wished to know as well -not that anyone would ask for his opinion on the matter. That was one of the things you can't choose to keep or give away.

"No." Instead of the bland reply Kyoya would have pulled his tonfa out, finally having taken as much as he could take of the other's presence, if only his hands weren't occupied by his bag, the sushi he just bought and his umbrella.

"How cruel, little skylark~" Mukuro cooed, his smile fading ever so slightly from his face, indicating that the illusionist might have had another, more serious, reason to stalk Kyoya that night, other than toying with his nerves. "I would love to play the game for a little while longer, but as you very well know I don't have that much time..." his words concealed a tinge of ruefulness and, the oddest occurrence, Kyoya found himself sympathizing if only just a little. He knew where and under what conditions Mukuro's real, physical body, was held. The mere thought made a shiver run down his spine.

Giving up on getting rid of him as fast as he possibly could, Kyoya extended the hand that was holding the umbrella in the other's direction. It was rare to see him act kind and gentle such as that but such behaviour on his part was not so impossible to encounter either. There were numerous examples where this side of his was shown. Not to mention that he was rather amused by the slight surprise Mukuro allowed to show on his features. This was certainly not what he expected Kyoya to do. It would maybe seem more natural if he walked away, but to say the truth he was curious -never mind that curiosity killed the cat-.

After the first shock had been dealt with Mukuro stepped just one step closer to enter under the protective dome of the umbrella. He knew that if he dared to move any closer he was under the danger of being attacked -not that he was afraid of the prefect-. "It's about..." the usually unstrained, glib manner the boy spoke into was replaced by one unsure trailing of his voice. This, in Kyoya's opinion, could be anything but good.

Rokudou Mukuro was, oddly, facing a dilemma. He had went there with the full intention of telling the Cloud Guardian what was plaguing him. Kyoya was the only person he could entrust with this piece of information -much to the dismay of Chikusa and Ken- basically due to his status as prefect and his natural ability -as well as duty- of making sure everything was orderly and in-place. Sure, such a person was the one best suited to be the one to first notice an abnormality and deal with it. So... how come he was having second thoughts now? Such a shame. Such things were unheard of.

Of course he had a good point in not telling as well, or else the dilemma would be rendered null and void. What he wanted to say was something based entirely on intuition. Something he felt through Chrome. Something he felt that he wasn't the only one feeling... of course he had no way of knowing if Hibari Kyoya felt it too. Telling a person to investigate something based on a 'bad feeling' was also unheard of.

"I was picking an odd vibe as of lately so I thought I'd ask you to investigate, is all!" he exclaimed, smiling again, making an attempt at making himself sounding half-joking just in case the level-headed prefect decided that all of this was plain stupid and he made a fool of himself. And somewhere inside of him, Mukuro was pretty sure that this was going to be the case.

Nothing could have ever possibly prepared him for what was going to happen next.

Surely not for the feeling of frightened disbelief he mostly felt rather than saw reflecting in the boy's eyes and definitely not the silence. He'd have preferred the boy to laugh in his face -not that it was in Hibari Kyoya's character to do that- instead of the silent treatment. It wasn't that look of disbelief that he feared to receive. It was the silent sealing of his feeling by the hand of Kyoya's barely-shown surprise. And to top it off... he was quickly running out of time.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was frozen in place. He would like to say he felt the same. He wanted to... but he would never admit to something so absurd. And of course not to Mukuro, not even now that he was saying he was picking up this 'odd vibe' -the same thing he was possibly, experiensing too. The boy did look serious but then again it could all be nothing but a bad joke. Yet, those few words spoken, with that carefree smile were enough to make the spark or worry flickering weakly inside him grow into raging wildfire. The butterflies in his stomach, asleep for so long, were awake. He felt nauseous. He didn't speak though. He just stared, watched for any signs that might indicate than Mukuro was lying to him. But no...

"Think about it." were Mukuro's parting words. "I shall return tomorrow."

Kyoya didn't react when the teen stepped out of the range of his umbrella's protective circle and left even though he really wanted to speak of his own feeling now that he had found a person that he could speak to, as if, by doing this, he would extinguish it. Maybe tomorrow, though. Maybe it was in his best interest to wait. Maybe after he had some time to think. Yes... maybe it was better. And just then he realized just how many 'maybes' he had just stated in his head and by that realization, he became frustrated. Since when was this happening? Since when was he so damn insecure that he would think like this?

Promising to bite the next thug he'd come across literally to death in order to let off some steam, he hurried on his way back home.

What he didn't know was that he wouldn't have enough time to grasp the events that were about to transpire... even worse, _they_ would be the ones to grasp him in their treacherous web of despair instead.

* * *


	3. Libero

Chapter III; Libero

At the same time Hibari Kyoya was meeting with Rokudou Mukuro, a different short of drama was playing itself in a place not that far from there. Protagonist of the drama was none else but Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth heir to the Vongola Famiglia.

If loneliness could be expressed in numbers, then Tsuna was feeling the most absolute value of loneliness possible to exist. It was a loneliness almost unbearable, crushing him like a weight on his chest that would not lift. Ever since he came here he was wishing for the one thing or the other to happen so he could find an excuse and run away as fast as he could. But truth was that prayers weren't answered when they should be and he was left to deal on his own. Not to mention that by the looks of it this would drag on until -at least- three in the morning. In the best of two scenarios in his head he'd faint at some point and be escorted to the hospital. Everyone would worry and gather where he was and he wouldn't do anything but apologize over and over for the trouble. The worst he didn't want to consider. It included unthinkable things occurring, Reborn appearing out of nowhere and shooting him with the deathperation shot and moving forward he was saving the day in nothing but his underwear becoming the laughing stock of everybody gathered there.

But life had brought things that way that he even had to attend some happenings such as that now. Reborn thought it was essential for him to go. He made it clear when he suggested for him to attend. He used one of his usual 'suggestions' those with the ever-lingering, threatening 'if you don't, then...'. Then Tsuna didn't want to know.

Of course he wasn't as interested to things like that yet. This sort of gatherings only tired him, not to mention they made him extremely nervous. He was still a high school student, little could he care -or know enough in order to care- about the other mafia bosses and their chosen heirs and other useful people that simply waltzed around, swarming together like honeybees on a flower field.

Thinking back to the scene at the hospital in his head, he sighed. Right now he'd give anything, absolutely anything to be in that hospital with his friends. He thought about Yamamoto's carefree smile, Gokudera's expected outbursts, vowing to kill whoever did this to him -he'd always try to calm the silver-haired teenager but his efforts where almost always fruitless. Even though nobody can cause fainting to another person without fighting involved. And Ryohei, Kyoko and Haru would eventually come too. Especially the latter would bring the kids in as well. Lambo, I-Pin and even Fuuta. The hospital would be so crazy with all of them packed in one room... The only thing that was left to happen was if somehow -disastrously so- they bumped onto Hibari... like that time.

He found himself smiling ruefully to no one in particular. He just felt... so very out-of it. His father, who as head of CEDEF was the one to accompany him, was discussing something with some other, significant-looking people in suits. And with the sole exception of Dino -who he was unable to locate- he knew of no one else in that place. Hence the sulking. He was all alone, amidst people he didn't know, in a place he didn't know nor wished to be at in the first place. Oh, and there was one more thing that seemed to make him extremely uncomfortable. Everyone seemed to know him. Of course he hadn't expected otherwise, he was slowly beginning to accept that he was going to be the tenth heir to the Vongola.

He was about to despair when the idea suddenly came to him. The house actually had a garden and nobody seemed interested in it. So he could, of course, go outside and take a breath. It wouldn't be like he was leaving or anything. He would just take a break and on his return maybe he could even pay more attention to everything that was happening -he wished Reborn would explain some things for a change-.

Pulling his coat tighter around him, to protect from the sheer cold, he walked out. Taking a big breath of clean air, not weighed down by the scent of the perfume of so many people, he heaved a sigh of relief in its purest form before dropping himself on the nearest bench close to a group of hydrangea bushes. He stretched his arms over his head and tried to reason the situation he was in. He would just have to act normal and this would be made a lot easier. This was a simple gathering of the mafia, he bet they did it all the time in order to talk about 'their business' so he'd eventually have to grow accustomed to it.

He was giving up, enough said.

"Are you here alone?"

Tsuna was jumped by an unexpected voice close to him. He hadn't heard the other approaching. Turning to his right in a surprised, flustered manner, only comparable to a rabbit that was caught while in its sleep, he managed to somehow stutter out a positive reply. Then the realization hit him as he watched the figure of the boy who spoke make its way towards him. That person could only be his age, if not younger -judging by his height, the way he walked and his voice just now-, but he had an air of such maturity about him that Tsuna was one hundred percent sure that he came in that gathering all alone, proud head of his own family. Of course, then, in crawled the fear. What if the other came from some opposing family and he spoke more than he should? Of course his safety did occur to him as well, in fact it was the first thing he worried about. But having grown a little accustomed to the whole 'mafia' issue he was at least a bit assured the other wouldn't try something, not in that place, not under these circumstances. There were silent rules everyone followed -they had to follow or otherwise they would be faced with a punishment probably just as severe as death.

The boy was slightly taller than him, and kept a relaxed posture about him. He was wearing a suit, much like everyone else in that place and his hands were covered by thin gloves, probably to protect against the cold. His hair was the oddest shade of a very light blue which could only indicate that the boy had, probably, an unexpected run-through with blue dye he attempted bleaching afterwards. His right eye, the only visible since his forelock concealed the left from sight, was a pleasant deep blue hue.

Against all of Tsuna's wary thoughts the other came closer, keeping his posture, and smiled at him warmly. And he, despite smiling back, felt a chill run down his spine instead, probably because of the snow that fell on his skin wherever exposed by the suit his mother had chosen for him. He couldn't shake the idea that came and nailed itself deep inside his brain, almost like a curse, that it was as if this smile concealed a large array of all sorts of things one might not want to know about. As such, an uneasy silence was spread.

Tsuna attempted to consider the best scenario. At least he had someone to speak with when until a moment ago he was all by himself. Maybe it wasn't all as bad. Of course he'd certainly feel more secure with someone other there... someone who he possibly knew. And almost as if his prayer was answered one familiar voice rang from the opposite side of the garden, accompanied by the sound of hurried footsteps and the figure of a third boy running in their direction to meet them, under the faint lights of the small lanterns lit amidst tree branches. Tsuna forgot everything about his previous feelings of loneliness. Now he had not one but two people close to his age that he could speak with, the one being none else but one of his friends, his father's assistant, Basil.

When the boy finally reached them he greeted both with a smile that seemed nothing like the boy's previously. Tsuna felt the warmth it radiated, full of genuine feelings in their most authentic form. Basil took a couple moments to briefly chat with the boy whose name Tsuna did not know. He asked if he had finished moving and if he was feeling alright. The boy just nodded and spoke a few words in turn. Tsuna suddenly felt unsettled again. Lonely. Possibly even more than before.

Finally Basil turned to him. "I art very happy to see thou art doing fine." he smiled again. It took him but a couple moments to notice the dispirited way Tsuna was looking at him and his friend and realized that the two didn't have time to introduce themselves to one another. He felt embarrassed for invading and took a step back as if inviting the two to talk to each other. The boy chuckled softly pushing a strand of his odd-colored light-blue hair behind his ear.

"My name is Martino Fortugno." the boy introduced himself first, extending his hand in Tsuna's direction. "I am the heir to the Rivelazione cosca, sixth in strength allied family to the Vongola, to assume my duties starting tomorrow." he eloquently explained his position exactly. "Friends call me Tino." Tsuna gave his own hand for a handshake trying his hardest not to sigh in relief or seem overexcited. At least the boy, Martino, wasn't an enemy.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada..." Tsuna mumbled, that was enough, for he didn't have the time -nor was there a need- for anything more to be said in regards to his position within the Mafia.

"You are Sawada-san!?" the boy exclaimed with such unprejudiced admiration reflecting in his voice, which came through as a surprise, the fact that Tsuna wasn't enveloped in the feeling of guilt that ate away at him right away. How did he even dare to imagine of such signs and wonders without anything to base them on? How could he even think all these... unthinkable things about the other? He lowered his head, embarrassed, finding the tips of his shoes extremely interesting all of a sudden. He didn't want to be humiliated like this... even though humiliating himself was all he ever did anyway. He suddenly felt like sulking.

"Sawada-dono... Martino-san will be transferring to thy school coming week. He just came from Italy. Boss is overseeing his transfer papers." Basil explained shoving either hand in his pockets to warm them up. Really, in comparison to Italy, Japan seemed extremely cold this year.

"I... I see." Tsuna mumbled. "I hope we get along well then, Martino-san." he spoke, trying to look as composed as possible. He usually failed at first impressions. He knew that perfectly well. Tino just looked at him, still smiling his calm smile and nodded his head as the sealing of an unspoken contract.  
"Why, I am sure we will, Tsunayoshi-san." he simply stated.

Basil nodded in confirmation. Hell, if Martino was Basil's friend then Tsuna was worrying about nothing... to top it off his father was overviewing the transfer of this boy to Japan. It didn't occur to him to ask about why the transfer was happening in the first place. He figured it had something to do with the boy's family. Of course if Tsuna was worrying less about how he wouldn't make a terrible impression and focusing more on the things said he'd have noticed several points that were sounding at least terribly off in every sense of the term.

Of course it wasn't of the essence now... at least not as much as it would be soon. The way Tsuna and his family were going to learn about it would still be an unlikely one, like something that was predetermined aeons ago. Because that evening the die was cast, the gears all clicked into place and the started moving life towards their own inevitable events.

Even so, there was still some time. Pandora's box had yet to be opened...

* * *

Hello,

Snow here, on my very first post script;

the chapter's title, 'libero', means 'free' in Italian. As in a free person. Also, the word 'cosca' which Tino uses when refering to his family, is a term used to define a mafia family.

I don't have much to add over the term explanation, right now, so I just hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Quiescence

Chapter IV; Quiescence

The morning that followed was grossly, in an absolute value, different that the one before it. Kyoya woke up at six, normally. Yawning softly, he stretched in order to overthrow the last traces of the numbness of sleep from his muscles. A small sigh escaped him as he rose to his feet, the wooden flooring underneath his feet pleasantly warm. He extended his hand, mechanically, and crossed out a day from the calendar over his nightstand with the pen that was previously residing on the nightstand's surface. The pen was then, abandoned and he dragged his feet out of the room, towards the bathroom.

The warm sensation of the wooden flooring was replaced by the tickling sensation of the carpet, a sensation one expects due to being so used to it after all these years. About twenty five steps later he extended his hand again, found the doorknob, turned it. The carpet's sensation was replaced by the sharp, cold one of the bathroom's tiles. Kyoya turned the valve and let the sink's water run, then washed his hands and face. The cold water woke him up completely.

Turning that one valve close he removed his pajamas and underwear and entered the bathtub while turning the warm water on. He smiled in self-satisfaction as the pleasing sensation enveloped him. Each and every morning he'd allow himself that small pleasure. He washed his hair and when he decided he was clean enough climbed out of the bath and turned the water off. He cloaked himself in one soft towel he always kept by the tub and briefly looked at his reflection on the hazy mirror. The water dripping down his hair formed small diamonds on his back's bare skin. If Kyoya was one to make romantic thoughts he'd find the sight exotic... but since this was not the case he simply dried his skin and hair with the towel and picking his discarded sleepwear up he left.

The carpet sensation returned to his feet, then the wood's warmth. Pajamas were placed aside, then Kyoya moved to fix his bed so everything was orderly. His pajamas were placed under his pillow, his underwear and school uniform were retrieved from his desk's chair were he had laid them last night and were quickly unfolded, then worn. Having finished his self-preparation he walked down the hallway in a relaxed manner and slipped into the kitchen with full intention of preparing something else. Breakfast to be exact.

He pured some water in the boiler then turned it on and went to finish making his bento for school. He had prepared some fried shrimp and rice last night and all he had to do was pack them along with some umeboshi in order for it to be ready. Finishing up he wrapped both boxes up and put it aside to be placed in his bag. Returning to the boiler, he placed a cup with two spoonfuls of coffee besides it and pured the water in, then went to sit in the table and enjoy his coffee in silence. Of course it was coffee. Not tea. Tea was too light and a bit too hypocritically refined for a person like him.

It was still a quarter to seven. Everything was going smoothly. Maybe a bit _too_ smoothly in contrast with the sequence of odd events in the past week. The moment he first tasted his coffee it was the moment he realized it. He felt a bitter, metallic taste fill his mouth that had nothing to do with the acidic taste of the coffee. It was a very bad feeling which was very different in essence from the premonition the other day. Or rather... it was the realization of the lack of that odd unsettling feeling, like butterflies in his stomach. It was almost as if his sense of danger had suddenly gotten numb.

Fear. Hibari Kyoya knew that it was a feeling he could awaken in others rather easily. He knew it was a defence mechanism that humans had in order to avoid being harmed. The inability to _feel_ the fear that was previously there was bad. Kyoya wouldn't think for a moment that whatever it was simply decided to appear one day and then disappeared the next. It reeked of foul play. He wondered what it meant.

The thought that Mukuro might know a bit more was both comforting and repulsive at the same time. Kyoya felt better that he had someone to talk to about it, he hated that this someone just had to be Rokudou Mukuro though. It felt like a really, _really_ bad joke, this whole setting, with the difference Kyoya knew, with that short of intuition only the sort of people that have outlived all sorts of battles can have, that is was everything but a joke.

Once the clock on the kitchen's wall informed him that it was nearly twenty minutes past seven, Kyoya placed his cup in the sink, took his lunch and school bag, and wearing his shoes, neatly arranged by the door exited the house. The week that was starting was promising to be interesting... though despite being a thrill-seeker himself this time he failed to enjoy it. Not to mention fate was plotting against him, for another time.

On his way to class, a little after he arrived in school, he had to stop and deal with some students that were picking on some girls and after glaring at them too, to show his displeasure at their encounter and the hideous way they were wearing their uniforms -just like they begged to be picked on- he left without sparing them another word. And afterwards... he just had to bump on more familiar faces, more people he blamed himself for associating with. Namely Gokudera Hayato, the annoying twerp that carried dynamite that had caused damage to his school more than once and Tsunayoshi Sawada, the hapless wimp -who, in a future ten years from now, wouldn't be as hapless, but deserved no respect from Hibari Kyoya for the time's being-. And if it wasn't for Sawada's look of utter desperation, who seemed as if he had been kicked really hard in the stomach he would never had actually stopped to spare them a 'good morning'.

Walking up to them he stopped and stared down at the two. The baby which made him want to fight it was nowhere in sight. Of course this had nothing to do with the task at hand. He spoke before the two ever had time to wonder and ask him what was it that he wanted.  
"Is something the matter?" Kyoya asked coldly while giving Tsuna one of his very familiar glares which made the boy jerk away as if hit by lightning.

"Yiii! H-Hibari-san!!!" he exclaimed jumping backwards. "W-Well... N-nothings wrong over here." he attempted to explain while still stuttering from the slight shock he received. Kyoya couldn't trust on that so he lifted his eyes from Tsuna's form and let his gaze linger on Gokudera's face instead. While the boy seemed just as worried too... he seemed to be equally clueless about Sawada's condition. Henceforth it wasn't something that happened in his school, thus was of no interest to him. He couldn't hide the fact that he was glad. The last thing he needed was a gang that harassed not only female but male students as well now.

"Hn." he didn't spare them a reply. He couldn't waste his time with the two idiots any longer and so merely walked away, leaving them wondering what was with the sudden interest.

The following hours were spent rather peacefully, in this odd kind of peace generated by the lack of the previous feeling. Everything seemed fine, everything seemed normal, everything... Kyoya could only take so much all at once. At lunch break he went up on the school's rooftop and did not return for the P.E. class, in desperate need to be alone in order to let his frustration out by breaking his head about the recent events.

The sounds from the school grounds bellow found their way up to his ears. A part of him felt a little guilty for skipping class, then again it was what was needed on the moment. He dragged his fingers over the frozen cold wire fence, melting a little snow as he did that. For a moment he pictured the snow to be reality, disappearing at the moment he managed to grasp it. "Like glass breaking..." he mumbled to himself, grasping the wire fence in his hands as if it was his last lifeline remaining in the world. He did not know why he had done these associations in his mind either, nor could he understand why he felt that way. It was just that the one odd thing succeeded the next so rapidly that not even him could make any sense of it all.

"Hmmm? I didn't know you were romantic like that, Kyou-kun."

In a moment's notice Kyoya had turned around, tonfa in hand. This time he never noticed someone was behind him. He did notice one other thing though... his sense of danger had gone numb for good. It wasn't just the feeling of premonition missing anymore... it was as if someone had gotten rid of his survival instinct for him. To not have sensed a person with an aura as strong as Rokudou Mukuro's approach... such things were... preposterous!

Mukuro chuckled softly at the boy's reaction, clearly enjoying the whole thing with an expression of pure merriment imprinted on his thin facial features. "Jumpy, aren't you today, Kyoya?" he asked while a buoyant smile curved his lips. Kyoya scowled. Ever since when had he given Mukuro the right to address him so directly? Not that it mattered whether he'd give permission or not. The prefect knew that well. Mukuro was a person bound only by his own laws, an invisible thin thread he always walked on. In a sense Kyoya was jealous of him, not that he'd ever admit to it.

Kyoya snorted in an annoyed manner and pressing with his feet slightly against the smooth surface of the flooring he lounged himself against the other. Mukuro laughed softly, accepting the "welcoming gesture" expressed and within split seconds blocked the blow that was coming straight for him with the trident that had assumed a physical form in his hands. Within a few moments the two of them found themselves locked in close melee. The sounds of metal hitting on metal became drowned in the furious howl of the wind that suddenly picked up. As if to accompany the two fighters in their heated affair.

Kyoya's eyes where burning with a strange kind of hunger. It almost felt like as if the battle, his victory there, could satisfy it. On the other hand, Mukuro appeared calm enough to make it seem as if he knew something Kyoya ignored. It would only take him but a few additional moments to prove himself wrong however, as he failed to anticipate Kyoya's next blow and found himself staggering backwards in a desperate try to avoid it successfully, which thing he ended up doing but with the price of not raising his defence for another moment.

Hibari Kyoya knew it was his chance to strike the other down and so he advanced straight ahead. At this point, claiming victory was as easy as landing a single blow to the back of the other's head thus knocking him unconscious. Of course, Kyoya needed Mukuro in his senses in order to be able to talk with him and so he ended up stopping midway, tonfa clutched still in his hands, his mind still in its alarmed state in case Mukuro tried to retaliate somehow.

Instead of retaliating, Mukuro merely smiled again. "Ah, you got me there, Kyou-kun~" he simply stated seeming not bothered in the least by the fact he basically lost. That was merely due to his knowledge that if he saw this as anything else other than a little game to kill the boredom and pass the time he would be able to defeat Kyoya with a relative ease.

Kyoya shrugged at Mukuro's words and walked up to him and putting his tonfa away, extended one hand to help the other boy up. Mukuro chuckled at this but ended up actually taking the offered hand. The texture of Kyoya's hand was rough but in the same time it was this roughness that made it all familiar. The feeling lasted for a single second, as the hands were withdrawn pretty fast. Kyoya's expression grew dark. Their meeting had a specific reason that afternoon. Mukuro had stated a problem the day before and was expecting an answer today.

The two moved back to sit at the only place where the wind didn't blow as hard, where Kyoya had left his things earlier. He sat down beckoning the other to do the same. Kyoya unpacked his lunch and offered one of the two bento boxes he had prepared that morning to Mukuro. It wasn't that he particularly cared about the other in order to do so. It was just that he had noticed just how scrawny the other looked when they met the other day. He wasn't a person who would sympathize either, it was just that he wanted his allies in good enough condition to be able to fight properly.

Silence lingered between the two as both indulged themselves to their food. Kyoya didn't quite know how to start, Mukuro was waiting for the other to talk first. He wasn't quite prepared for the answer he was going to receive, even though he should have been if he payed just slightly more attention to the details Kyoya did. A short amount of time had gone by when finally Hibari placed his chop sticks down and sighed softly, not raising his eyes to look at the other sitting close to him -keeping always some distance just as a precaution, a 'biting' countermeasure.

"It's... gone." was the only thing Kyoya stated but it was enough to bring Mukuro to a state of complete mental disarray. It was because he came to realize what Kyoya had ever since the moment he woke up and suddenly his lack of ability to read Kyoya's moves when fighting adopted frightening proportions. He was forced to accept it though, in the same manner Kyoya was, even though he was almost too sure that it meant nothing good. Making an attempt to keep his smile on his face he merely spoke in a soft tone that indicating he was giving up -a sort of quiet surrender to one's fate, where things just are and there's nothing that can be done for them to change. "Yeah... I know." it was way too simple an answer to give... not that there was anything more left to say.

Neither of them was in a condition to ask what would they do now. There was no answer to that question.... and after all, it wasn't as if something bad had actually happened. It was just a feeling both of them hapenned to have... a feeling that mysteriously dissapeared all of a sudden for both of them...

Even so... there was the ever-lingering question 'why'. It was just a whisper now, a question begging to be answered, timidly pulling at the teenagers' coats like a small child wanting to be seen, understood. It was a whisper now... a whisper that would soon turn into a blood-curdling scream.


	5. Reassurance

Chapter V; Reassurance

The week began with a lighthearted note, a looking-forward to spring and the breath of new things. Of course for some those things where bad for others those things were good. For Martino Fortugno, the newly-crowned Rivelazione family's boss things were looking positive if nothing else. Of course that never meant the things he was happy about would make other people happy either. To each their own, as well as, one man's trash is another man's treasure. That went hand-in-hand with the boy's inability to interpret and analyze feelings though he had always thought they were unnecessary, needless things that only helped to bring someone down. God does not have any feelings... people are made in his image so why would they need them in the first place? It was clearly a malfunction of the human race. One of the many malfunctions of the human race.

As he was driven to school that morning by one of his private tutors, a tall, phlegmatic young man with eyes hidden beneath thick spectacles. He was dressed in white and never uttered a word for the duration of the ride. That was the way Tino liked his underlings to be. Colorless, speechless and it would be rather relieving if they happened to also be mindless too... at least the lesser ranks of them. The man driving was nothing like them, but to Tino he didn't mean much else besides his own protection. Even so when he exited the car he smiled beautifully, joyfully, beaming with emotion that was never-before expressed.

"Have a good day, Nicolas." he bid the man goodbye and walked into the school followed by the curious glances of various students that were gathered around the front. It wasn't everyday that they'd see a new boy with features as particular as his appear in an expensive-looking car and literally steal the morning performance. Not even the threat of the Disciplinary Committee and Hibari Kyoya didn't shake the most courageous ones that formed a small crowd and surrounded the boy right away asking all sorts of questions.

Tino didn't mind answering all of them. Or at least... he appeared not to mind.

_"Are you a transfer student."_

"Why, yes I am."

_"Where are you from?"_

"Florence is my hometown but I've lived in small village for a while."

_"What's your name?"_

"You cute girls can call me Tino."

_"Why did you come here?"_

"Well... basically family affairs. There's been some turbulence back home."

_"What kind of girls do you like?"_

"....that's... confidential."

The list of questions grew by the second and he found himself talking more than he ever had before in his life. Lies, most of them were, the words he spoke. Of course this was one needed little measure, a... precaution if you might... A leader must always keep a pleasant social profile and form steady relationships with those around him. You never know who you might need and when and under which circumstances each. Relationships were tricky things such as that. And as tricky as tricky they might seem if handled correctly they could give one great power beyond their wildest imagination. And Martino, like most great men, was enamoured with the idea of that power... whether this entailed good or bad things for those around him, he didn't know, and to tell you the truth, little did he care about it.

When he managed to free himself from the people surrounding him, he found himself walking off to wherever in order to explore a little of the school grounds before he would head off to class. He already knew where it was, who his teachers were as well as his classmates. He ended up in the same homeroom as Sawada after all...

What he did notice after a bit was a small while after was a sole figure training right outside the school's gym. A tall boy with a baseball bat. Namely he was Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada's guardian of Rain. If Martino knew his classmates well, he knew those that were of interest to him even better. He had done his homework well. And having been a diligent student he had made sure to find out just what made each of those people tick. As forementioned, relationships with people were often key items to progress your story further. For a few minutes he just watched the others training, then decided to step in by catching one of the balls thrown by the other.

Considering the speed of that ball it would have been impossible for a person with such a petite physique to force it still without injuring himself, yet somehow Tino didn't even flinch at the collision of his hand with the ball.

"Hey! I didn't notice you here! Nice catch! Are you here to join the baseball team?" Yamamoto exclaimed from the other side of the training grounds while pacing his way to him. Tino smiled brightly at him tossing the ball back at him without putting any sort of strength or effort to it, thus causing the ball to leisurely fly across the air to end up in the boy's hands.

"Sadly no..." Tino replied, bowing his head in greeting. "I am Martino Fortugno, I just transferred in this school and was looking around." he went on. He now stuck both hands in his pockets and looked up at Yamamoto in the most innocent of manners. Much like a lonely puppy. "But I noticed you were training here so early... I mean... classes haven't even started... and I wanted to see what you were doing, but..." he trailed off unexpectedly and looked away. "I noticed a flaw in your technique so I had to point it out... I'm sorry for interrupting and everything... senpai... but your throws appear all so predictable. I mean... even I managed to stop that ball in mid-air by thinking of the direction the wind blows right now and watching your previous throws... maybe some variety wouldn't be as bad..."

A moment was spent in silence before Yamamoto finally laughed. "You're a sharp one, aren't you!?" he exclaimed, excited that someone would come speak with him about baseball. "My name's Takeshi! Yamamoto Takeshi!" he introduced himself with a grin. "You seem to know a lot about baseball!" Martino nodded his head vigorously in reply.

"Of course I do!" it was Tino's turn to smile, beaming with an inner light. "I've always loved baseball! However I was never good enough to be in a team back home so I just studied it on theoretical grounds. I know all sorts of techniques that appeared through the ages as well as history of baseball... but still it's not quite as thrilling as to be able to actually play..." he looked down, a little embarrassed at himself. Yamamoto smiled at the kid. He certainly was an interesting one. Smart, friendly and loved baseball! What else was there to ask for in a person? He was about to open his open his mouth and speak when the morning bell rang. Was it really already that late? Practice earlier and his chat with the boy right now... they made time pass by only so quickly!

"What class are you in?" Yamamoto asked, picking his things up. Maybe they could walk back to the school together. "2-A..." Martino trailed off "I-If you could give me some directions I'll be fine on my own, really!" he exclaimed. "I wouldn't like to trouble you any further with myself, Yamamoto-senpai!" the other laughed at the boy's exclamation as he walked back to him. "Nah, don't worry. It's perfectly fine. See... we're in the same class!" Tino's face lit up again. "Really?" he laughed. "That's amazing, senpai!"

Of course what Yamamoto didn't know, couldn't know, was that Tino's veil of lies had been wrapped all around him, preventing him from seeing the truth in front of him. Of course... doing everything in favour of being welcomed and well-liked in a new environment wasn't all that bad either anyway.

The school's hallways were full of students rushing to their classrooms, others just loafing around, chatting merrily, talking about lessons and upcoming exams and all other things involving a student's life. Among those people were also two that didn't look too well. Namely, Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi. A third person was with them on the moment they entered Martino's sight however he left briefly afterwards, after saying something that while Tino would like to know what it was, he couldn't because he was too far away to be able to listen properly. The person didn't see him, but he did see that person and it made a small alarm go off in his mind. He got the feeling that this person was dangerous, dangerous to him and his plans during his stay in Japan. He made a mental note to deal with it the soonest possible.

"Good morning." Martino greeted the two once he and Yamamoto reached them, making a small bow of the head as it was appropriate in Japan. Tsuna turned to them, looking grim, but his expression changed a little once he saw it was his friend. Then his eyes moved to look directly at him. A shadow cloaked his gaze for a single moment before they cleared again -a passing cloud through the brilliant morning sky-. Of course Martino wouldn't blame him for being cautious around a person he barely knew. Some people were just like that... but just then, the Vongola tenth proved him wrong by gifting him with a bright smile.

"Good morning Yamamoto, Martino-san." he said tilting his head to the side just a little. Gokudera towered over his boss, looking at the two of them somewhat less then pleased to see them there. Little did Tino care right now. All he cared about was that he had quietly placed himself among the rest of them, silently became one of them through that small morning ritual that would soon become an everyday habit, then routine, then an unbreakable part of everyday reality.

Tsuna's acceptance overjoyed him, for the same reason, because the one who he was most interested in was not his guardians, his other classmates or the school but the Vongola Tenth himself. And just as he had reassured the boy of, the other day at that gathering, they were going to go along just fine. There was no flaw in his perfect plan. He would win Sawada Tsunayoshi over, he was sure of it. After all He told him so...

* * *

Chapter five is finally here!

I am so very sorry for the immense delay! On my defence I was getting ready for the exams I sat last week. -Drawing statues is NOT a piece of cake folks...

Anyhow, now I am back and will resume writting normally.

You may expect chapter six in a few days.

Critiques and reviews always welcome, comments as well.

I hope you keep enjoying "Say It Was a Dream", we should have some intimacy soon as planned -I don't wish to rush things...


	6. White

Chapter VI; White

Early morning, it was snowing again. Hibari Kyoya hardly had any strength to get himself out of bed and start his normal morning routine even though he ended up doing so, albeit not wanting to. Someone must always be there to set an example, after all. It was the billionth time he repeated the same line to himself. That he did every time he got the mood to stray from his path to do whatever he felt like doing. It was a small sacrifice on the altar of ensuring his own state of things that he just had to make. But it was going to be okay. After all things are as they are for a very specific reason -Kyoya believed that.

So he showered, got himself dressed, prepared his lunch, made his coffee and sat on his kitchen's table to drink it. The bitter taste the coffee left in his mouth was as welcome as was the sweet warmth that lingered in his apartment, dragging and coiling itself on the floors, curling and rubbing against his legs like a cat seeking attention. In contrast to the week that passed, this day he had nothing to trouble his mind with. No ghosts in the music room, no odd feelings -or sudden lack of them- nor a scheduled meeting with anyone.

He laid his head against the table's smooth, lean surface and looked away under some hair that fell over his eyes. He suddenly felt odd. A quiet, yet somehow painful sensation gave birth to itself deep within his bowels and slowly rose towards his chest, clenching his heart in a way he hadn't thought possible. Feelings like that was only for the weak herbivores, certainly not suited for the proud predator he was. But what was it, exactly?

He turned around in frustration. His other cheek against the table's wood now, eyes lingering on the clock on the wall. Anything to occupy his mind to keep it from considering the more than just obvious answer. He would never admit to something as insane as this on his own. He wasn't about to consider becoming weak. Because to merely feel things like that made you weak. It made you need things that -from Kyoya's point of view- were entirely unneeded. He hadn't lost his mind yet, no. He wouldn't ever say it. Never.

But life has plan. It advances in accordance to it. And Kyoya could tell that. He could feel it in his bones, so to speak, or he would be if he was an old man experienced in this kind of thing. But for now he settled by feeling this odd thing that he wouldn't name.

And he did end up showing up at school just according to his own everyday plan. And he did all he had to do before heading to settle on the rooftop after classes were through. It was his own secret place, the school's rooftop. He would always stand there and think or observe life going on by. And as long as that life didn't bother him he wouldn't bother it... if it did he'd simply have to bite it to death so next time maybe it would learn its lesson and stay away. But he wasn't feeling like it, this day, his mind kept getting lost instead of concentrating and he needed it to.

He watched the students leaving one after the other, alone or in groups. As long as they didn't cause any trouble he didn't mind. He was fine with just watching. ...but was he? The answer was simple. Of course he was. He was the Cloud guardian after all... The Cloud guardian didn't need companions. He acted for the family, outside the family, a hidden, secret ace who was never in exactly friendly terms with anyone. At first he didn't bother with this kind of business much, he still chose to view it like some sort of a violent game more than actual serious business. But after a while he decided it wasn't all that bad to spare that silly game a little of his time. After all he got to fight strong enemies that way.

He thought of what the others would say if they ever heard his thoughts. Dino would laugh... he rarely got his serious face on even when he was training him. Sawada Tsunayoshi's opinion didn't really matter to him, but he thought that the baby that was with him would probably seem a little pleased with this development. Hayato Gokudera would disapprove, of course, but little did he care about his opinion as well. Yamamoto Takeshi wouldn't really have an opinion of his own, same for the other baby that ran around the others. Sasagawa Ryohei would say something along the lines of his extremely limited vocabulary -Kyoya stopped there for a moment to smirk at his own pun-. As for Rokudou Mukuro... he couldn't tell. He could assume that he would either laugh or arch a brow to show he was paying attention. Or he might not pay these thoughts any attention at all. Or...

His train of thoughts was abruptly stopped, the abnormality that had been there for a while, tugging at the back of his mind, revealing itself in all its grandeur. Turning around he rushed back into the school as fast as he could. A person he didn't know of was with that idiot, Sawada, and his friends. He saw them leaving from where he was positioned. He had to check every paper in the faculty office and the headmaster's office to find his data. He had been so busy with all the sweet little nothings of last week that he never noticed that there would be a new student coming. Of course he vaguely remembered Kusakabe mentioning something along the lines a couple weeks ago. It was his own fault for not paying attention. His own fault for allowing himself to be distracted. His own fault that he didn't strictly enforce discipline in his own school. He was despicable, right now. Downright despicable.

He slammed the door to the headmaster's office open and making sure no one was inside he started carefully making his way through the paperwork. He was looking for a new name, it would surely strike him, and the child would probably be in Sawada's class. Skipping through names he finally found what he was looking for. "Fortugno Martino..." he spoke the name in a voice barely above a whisper as if speaking a kami's name in its resting place. It was a foreign name -but of course, he underlined in his mind. Of course. Ever since when... it was all about foreigners around Namimori. Sometimes he would just wish it all away. Wish things were back the way the were before any of this ever happened.

Of course that didn't come without a price, a heavy one, even though Kyoya himself wouldn't admit it. it would mean that he'd never meet Dino, his tutor -who like it or not had grown into him- and he would have never fought Rokudou Mukuro or anyone else for that matter...

He leaned backwards into the large chair the principal used and studied the small room through half-closed eyes. The light of the afternoon ran like liquid gold through the half-open window, snaking its way from between the heavy, velvet curtains. The room was rather plain in design and lightly decorated with but a pair of posters encased in glass frames and a mirror as well as a small potted plant positioned on the headmaster's desk. You could hear barely anything inside that room. A quiet which was most welcome.

He sighed and closed his eyes all the way. It sure was peaceful. He felt relaxed and all strain previously gathered on him slowly seeped out of his pores, rejected, like some sort of venom hat was previously poisoning him. A small smile traced his lips, curving them ever so slightly. He was content... and how beautiful this melody was... it seemed like something taken out of one of his dreams that he always failed to recall. Such a rueful, sad melody... and yet it felt so familiar, so welcoming... so absolutely calming...

Then again... no one should be in the music room, should they? But he didn't feel like chasing after them. That would mean the music would have to stop, wouldn't it? And Kyoya didn't want for that music to stop even if that meant that he would miss his chance to catch the Ghost of the Music Room in the act. He felt like he could sit there and listen to this music forever... and such a beautiful melody it was... he never thought he could like the piano so much...

Suddenly coming to the realization that his own thoughts weren't adding up he tried to break out of the daze he was in -but the music was so beautiful-. His facial features distorted in a mask of frustration and pain -almost as if his tries to break free from that... spell -there was no other word to describe the situation better on that moment- was causing him to hurt. This self-inflicted pain was a punishment so that he'd sit quietly, but there was no way he would. He had to catch that student that escaped him the last time. The one who so profoundly mocked him by staying late to -seemingly- just play the piano. He would find them, get them and bite them to death so they would know better than play practical jokes on him next time.

Forcing his eyelids open by sheer determination he shot on his feet and made a run for the room's exit. Doing so he flinched, coming to a screeching halt, startled. He took a couple of steps backwards tracing his previous motion in reverse to look into the mirror that was hanging on the wall a meter or so away from the door. His dark blue eyes met their reflection on the smooth surface with a questioning haze lingering somewhere behind his usually unreadable expression. Angry at his own nonsense thoughts he marched towards the door again, opened it and exited in the hallway. What could he have possibly seen in a mirror but his own reflection anyway.

For a moment, back there, he would swear that he caught the glimpse of something else, however. Something that was definitely white and was smiling with an odd, self-satisfied smile that extended from one side of its face to the other. But of course that couldn't be. His hair wasn't white... he wasn't even wearing white -aside his shirt underneath his coat... so it was definitely a trick of the lighting and the odd dream-like daze he was plunged into up until but a moment ago. The other possibility was that he was hallucinating... or it was a ghost... but Kyoya didn't believe in ghosts.

In the brief amount of time that it took Kyoya to step backwards in order to peer into the mirror the music he had been listening up to this moment had stopped. And it was no use to rush upstairs now -he knew from experience that this person was as slippery as an eel and could get away before he'd ever have the time to make it upstairs to the music room. His best bet was to hurry outside. Maybe this way he'd catch that person as they would be making their escape. Or so he hoped. Because when he was finally out in the grounds he saw nothing and he couldn't see anything moving in the music room either. The lights weren't even on and the window was perfectly shut. He didn't feel any presence either. He bit his bottom lip in irritation and left the school feeling an uncertain bitterness. That ...thing... ghost, student or whatever it was, was proving one thing just fine. He was unable to protect his own territory from some random invader. What good was his position as a prefect anyway, then?

A small weight landed on his left shoulder and pressed close against his skin, as if to comfort him. Kyoya didn't need to look to tell it was his bird, the feeling of the soft, warm feathers unmistakable after the while they spent together. It made him smile, if only just a little. "Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped calling out his name, fondly. Kyoya lifted his right hand and lightly petted the small bird's head using his index and middle fingers. He walked back home, making haste so that he wouldn't catch a cold. It was what he needed less right now.

Somewhere along the way he decided that he wouldn't probably need to call Mukuro out again. He wasn't feeling that he could solve this alone. And all the while he detested having to ask him for help he couldn't really do anything else. Who could he turn to, after all? Dino was a klutz and could do nothing without the rest of his family, not to mention he would laugh and say he was superstitious. Tsuna and his friends were nothing but a bunch of weak, pathetic herbivores he didn't feel like consulting. This left him with Rokudou Mukuro as his last choice and since he had no other option he would choose this one. He wasn't sure why, but he felt as if Mukuro was the one that should become involved in this. He wasn't sure who put this idea in his head or why... but it was there... and all he could do was trust into it.

With that in mind he wrote a small note and giving it to Hibird he instructed him to deliver it to Mukuro. The small yellow bird had a remarkable ability to find his way and do as he was told, Hibari acknowledged that. With not much but a single second of delay the avian creature took off flapping its small wings in order to keep itself airborne. Hibari noticed it looked only so small... then wondered why it was the first time he noticed that, before walking into his apartment.

Once he closed the door behind him, he felt tired in an unexplainable manner, as if he was doing hard labour all day and all the tiredness piled up to come at him at once. He was too tired to think why he felt so tired, however, and so he just walked to his room and without even bothering enough to undress, he simply collapsed on his bed and slept.

And slept...

* * *

Chapter six is just as bizarre as it can get if you ask me. I seriously wish it didn't confuse everyone greately...

By the way... I seriously need to apologize for that dreadful Chapter Five I submitted. Re-reading it I want to re-write it but I won't since it has already been read after submitting and I might end up losing its essence completely.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its supernatural twist and stick with the story to the end.

Critiques and reviews always welcome, comments as well.

~Snow


	7. Sliver

Chapter VII: Sliver

Hibari Kyoya was plunged in a slumber unlike what he had experienced to present date. It was a deep, dark slumber that brought no comfort like sleep is supposed to do. His body was tensed instead of relaxed. Every muscle tightened to respond to external stimuli, Every sense heightened to a state of an emergency alert... yet he couldn't open his eyes... and he couldn't escape the dreamworld unfolding underneath his closed eyelids. His breathing was haggard and arduous as if he had to place great effort to keep it going... until he realized that he could no longer breathe nor was there a need to breathe in this state of consciousness... in this world. Because he no longer was his physical self. That part of him was asleep. He knew he was asleep, conscious inside his dream.

Deciding to accept the new state of things instead of trying to oppose it he made a second try in opening his eyes this time succeeding into doing so. He rose to his feet slowly and moved to inspect his blank surroundings. His dreamworld was a clean slate, nothing existed within it, maybe because it was the first time he actually paid it a visit consciously or maybe he didn't really have any dreams which was unlikely -for every person dreams even though they might not remember it afterwards. It was also because soon, he saw there actually was something... all around him. He was standing in a field of carefully groomed crops. The wheat stalks moved slightly at the breeze that blew them in its whim creating a small continuous motion and sound that appeared akin to an ocean. But there was no sky over his head. Only deep, unpenetratable blackness.

Kyoya walked ahead, not knowing what else he could do. There was nothing there to see, to inspect, and yet he felt compelled to keep walking, as if there was a destination he had to reach. And then he saw it, standing solemn, still, in the middle of the field, all on its own. It was not animal nor human being, just a flower, rearing its pure white head to the blackness above. And then Kyoya looked and he saw that there was a dark velvet sky embroidered with myriads of small stars and there was no sign nor trace of a cloud. It was a peaceful dark night in nature he could place sometime during late spring, the part of the year he liked the most.

He loved late spring more than any other time of the year. The weather was almost always warm, yet not yet unbearably so. It would take about two months for the heat and humidity to start settling in. He didn't like the humidity, it made him feel exhausted. During those days he'd just be lazy sometimes and stay to collect warmth in the sunlight while sleeping outside, accompanied by but the mesmerizing whispers of the wind and its lightweight caresses and the solace it brought. He liked those quiet days and the even quieter evenings and those clear nights -even though you couldn't always see the stars underneath the city's lights.

Kyoya looked back down at the flower. It looked nothing like flowers he had seen. Its petals were white but that was the only thing he recognized about it. He wasn't an expert at plants and flowers but he would be able to tell if the flower was akin to a rose or an iris or an orchid or a common wildflower. And yet this blossom seemed to defy all rules. It was large, enormous in comparison to its stalk that looked fragile and thin. Its oblong, pointed petals curled around themselves and bent towards the flower's middle as if to protect the flower's weak and soft center that was painted in the most vivid pink color. The breeze made the blossom sway lightly in a motion that seemed almost like breathing. It surprised Kyoya that he would think of it that way... a breathing blossom...

For some reason he extended one hand to touch it. His fingers ran along the outside part of the delicate petals that felt like liquid velvet and around the flower's bottom. The sensation was pleasant and so he repeated his motion for a second time, then a third and a fourth... but he never considered cutting that blossom to take it home with him even though most people would. It felt almost sacrilegious... an unholy act, to even consider such a thing.

He reached to touch the velveteen center of the flower but before he could do so the flower bled underneath his fingers. He pulled his hands away, surprised at the sudden turn of events -not so at the sight of blood, he was used to that, after all-. A breathing blossom that bled. Now that was really something... But as the blossom of unknown origins did bleed the wind picked up and clouds gathered out of nowhere as to mourn its impending death and thunder fell crackling from the sky, leaving behind the burnt smell of brimstone. Kyoya looked around, trying to find the cause of the sudden tempest within his dreams.

The clouds seemed to have lowered over his head, threatening to crush him with their unbearable pressure. They were black, thick stormclouds circling around themselves to create an ominous eye in the sky, an ominous eye with a pupil painted a malicious yellow in the center, an eye that looked straight at him. Fear. That feeling that Kyoya didn't quite know how to feel flooded his existence crawling deep to the center of his being tinting everything in a shade of white. Fear was crimson... white was desperation. Desperation was the color of fresh-fallen snow, the color of winter. Fear was the blood marring it.

He sought to run away but there was no escape because everything was painted white -white like the nothingness- and everything dissolved into naught again and there was no field, no bleeding flower, no sky, no eye and no tempest and there was silence and nothingness and he was all by himself and he knew inside of him that running was not the answer because there was nothing to run from and nothing to escape from aside, maybe, the nothingness itself.

Kyoya shot awake at the sound of glass breaking, the sharp sound rattling the unchanging silence of his dreamworld.

His eyelids felt heavy, his mouth dry and his tongue like paper. His whole body was numb from not moving, his arms and legs like lead and aching faintly as if he was sick. He tried turning his head to the side to look at the clock but the motion made him dizzy and he had to close his eyes and clench his teeth to stop the unpleasant feeling that starting building up in his bowels. But he didn't feel like he could throw up even if he wanted to. He felt his stomach empty, as empty as it could be, just like a bottomless pit.

He could hear the sound of voices speaking in a low-tone somewhere away from his current position. He vaguely wondered who it was but he was still dizzy and his head was now aching and he didn't feel like trying to get up. He also wondered about what that sound was... that glass breaking... yet all he could do was nothing... so he allowed himself to slip into yet another slumber.

But this time it was a comforting, warm, welcoming sleep. A sleep without dreams. A healing sort of sleep.

* * *

Hello, Snow here! Thank you for reading my story this long and please forgive my slow updates -University is evil.

This story is going from being odd to being more odd to even MORE odd... but it should slowly start to clear up soon.

Next chapter has a bit of crack and romance mixed in it so you can look forward to it with a more lighthearted note. :

Last, but not least, comments, critique, reviews and everything else are always loved and welcome!


	8. Recovery

Chapter VIII: Recovery

Hibari Kyoya woke up at the feeling of something cold being swept across his face. Uttering a small groan of protest he tried to move away but suddenly felt someone taking a hold of him. He had to wake up, he had to wake up fast. He didn't really like the way things were going and, looking back to the events that transpired before falling asleep, he didn't like the things that lead up to this point either. Of course it could all be a coincidence but... the unexplainable tiredness, the weird dream, the glass breaking and now someone holding him down... and his head felt heavy and still ached and... voices... only he couldn't make out what they were conversing about. His lips were forced apart by a hard object -Kyoya assumed it was some sort of syringe and he was then made to swallow something down.

Definitely not good.

It felt like a small eternity had passed for him until he finally started feeling a little better. The first thing he realized was that the pain was slowly withdrawing like some sort of retreating tidal wave. It left him feeling tired, still, but better than before. He felt comfortable enough, though various facts of his theory didn't seem to add up. Except if... He forced his eyes open in order to look around but instead of the foreign place he thought he'd see, his eyes met with the familiar sight of his room's ceiling. Yet, with the returning of his sight and the rest of his senses by the flow of stimuli he noticed more things besides his theory were odd.

The angle from which he was looking at the ceiling, for example. Or the way he felt so comfortably warm. Not to mention that he was definitely being held, even now... The moment he realized, he immediately tried to break free only to be held down again. Someone bent over him. The person was seated behind him, oddly, holding him literally in his arms, so to have his body seated more properly.

"Ah, rise and shine Kyou-kun!" the tone of voice and that familiar affable smile... "Forgive us, but you were tossing and turning so much in your sleep that you fell off the bed a couple times. It was becoming quite tiring to collect you back up and so we had to come up with something to keep you down." his smile never faded. 'That idiot' was all Kyoya could think right now. And he went and got a good scare out of it too. It wasn't that it was something more than embarrassing, he just didn't understand how the other ended up in his apartment... not to mention he just used plural as well. Like... who else had gathered in his house? He hated gatherings.

"Mukuro..." he strained to pronounce the syllabes to the other's name, his mouth still feeling dry and his throat sore. He didn't even have enough time to attempt to continue or ask for some water to help clear his throat when he heard more voices, this time a yelp and a terrified scream. Just his luck, after all. There really was a crowd. There was a crowd in his house. A crowd... He heaved a sigh of exasperation and averted his gaze from the odd-eyed stare that was directed his way. The other simply smiled and leaned against the wall, positioning his body better to relax his legs. How long did he sit there watching over him, really?

'That creep'

And there he was, calling the other names without spitting them to his face. He scowled and allowed to himself to close his eyes again in order to try to relax. In any other situation he'd have gotten up and already given the herbivores gathered in his house a good beating before kicking them out to be left to enjoy his peace and quiet on his own. However, that odd illness that had crept under his skin so unexpectedly had made his body weak and weary. In other, simple words, he couldn't do what he wanted. This meant he'd have to agree on some sort of 'happy medium' but in his case the medium was all but 'happy' not to mention Kyoya wasn't the kind of person to actually settle on a medium.

He came to the conclusion that the best he could do was ignore the nuisance and act as if everything was fine. But this wasn't completely possible either. When he was sick he preferred to sleep through it, but now that he was feeling a little better there was no way that he could fall asleep with Mukuro over his head. It wasn't that he was bothered by the fact that it was Mukuro -in fact he had gotten rather used to the other just being there over the course of the past days- but rather that he was in the same room as him and being the light sleeper he was he wouldn't find rest unless he was left alone.

He was retrieved from the abyss of his thoughts when the voices from before grew drastically closer -close enough for him to be able to identify the people they belonged to without having to open his eyes-. He did end up opening them, still, in order to be able to properly glare at the pair of idiots standing at the doorway to his room. The one was, inevitably, Dino -which would also explain that glass breaking (and Kyoya would see to that the clumsy pony would pay every last yen of whatever it was that he broke back there)- the other, Sawada Tsunayoshi. And while he would understand what Dino and Mukuro were doing here, he just wouldn't understand why in the world would the latter come to his house.

Before he had any time to ponder over it again -and the lack of time to do things on his own pace was beginning to get in his nerves- both idiots walked inside without ever asking causing him to scowl, yet again, only slightly as always, so that most people wouldn't be able to notice. Dark lacquer eyes met a pair of worried gazes. They probably were really worried by his condition, however Kyoya just failed to empathize. And it should be noted and underlined that he still didn't care. All he wanted was for them to disappear.

Able to sense the question troubling Kyoya's mind before it was spoken, Mukuro answered it before the other could ask it, even though he was fully aware that such an action would anger him -of course this didn't really matter seeing as there was close to nothing that he could do to prevent him from pissing him off, and it was quite true that he was enjoying himself immensely while doing just that. "When you didn't show up in Namimori for three days in a row, Tsuna-kun got quite worried over you, you know." The revelation made Kyoya flinch. No, not because he had finally come to the realization that Tsunayoshi Sawada cared for him or his well-being, of course not -after all he couldn't care less about that-. Thing was he was gone for three days... possibly four. And this was bad. Really bad. If he wasn't there... then who was going to keep an eye on his precious school?

"Go away." he mumbled under his breath, his voice cracked, while sending another half-hearted glare in the door's direction. But they weren't going to, for whatever reason, yet he would see to getting back at them once he was feeling a little better.

"Be reasonable now, Kyoya." Dino noted putting on his serious face "You are in no condition to care for yourself." and he was right, but Kyoya didn't want them there. "Really now, you should take better care of yourself, I didn't think you were this reckless..." but he was lying and Kyoya knew that because if anyone knew just how reckless he could become it was Dino, saying that just to make impression didn't work, however his own irrelevant thoughts did work perfectly well in distracting him.

"Too many" was all he managed to say the moment there was enough room to speak in between Dino's advice that he didn't want to take. And that was true as well, and he knew the rest of them knew that as well. Too many, as in too many people. Even if he was ill and in no condition to care for himself just a single person was enough to keep watch over him. Couldn't they have just taken them to the hospital? At least it would be quiet there -aren't sick people supposed to need the quiet, after all?

"B-but Hibari-san!" Tsuna protested in a sudden display of courage. However Dino held him back fast by looking in his direction and nodding his head in confirmation. "It's okay." he spoke in a flash of genius -Kyoya was more than surprised; first Sawada and now Dino, maybe this wasn't as bad as he had first assumed, after all. "Kyoya's right. Maybe we are over-reacting a little and he doesn't like being with people, after all." he went on. Hibari was something more than thankful to his tutor right now -and this was one of the surprisingly few moments he actually felt such things for the man- "So who should-"

"Mukuro." Kyoya stated in a sharp, absolute tone despite that he couldn't speak well still. He knew what Dino was going to ask and he while he didn't want to be indebted to Mukuro he dreaded to even consider his other two options. To leave Tsuna behind to care for him would be absolutely pointless seeing how the boy was not only completely clueless about most things but also downright useless, while Dino would start out well yet inevitably mess up in the meantime -and Kyoya wasn't feeling suicidal on the moment.

His answer triggered a short series of different reactions. Tsuna sighed in relief -he was probably already hoping not to get picked for the task-, Dino looked disappointed -maybe he was actually hoping that he would be the one to stay behind, reasons unknown- while Mukuro simply smiled over at the other two from his place seated behind Hibari -seeing how he had little room for movement with Kyoya's head placed right bellow his chest area so that he would be kept in a good position.

It still took the two of them a while to leave due to both of them being silly and doing things -as well as asking things- only idiots would, but once they were gone and the house grew silent for another time Kyoya surprised himself at the fact he didn't quite feel as relieved as he thought he would have. In fact he felt more unsettled than before, yet he blamed it on the sickness.

He sneaked a peek at Mukuro, silently wondering how long he had been there. For once he hesitated for a moment before speaking his mind. "We're still one too many..." he mentioned but it didn't come out like he wanted it to. Mukuro -who had begun to feel sleepy in the meantime- returned his attention to his 'patient' and smiled. "Oh, so you're really worrying about me, Kyou-kun? You move me..." he smiled as if he had read Hibari's thoughts. "I'm fine." he went on "But even if I had to leave it to her, I bet little Nagi would do a good work in keeping an eye on you." and Kyoya didn't doubt him but he still felt rather off. Almost as if he wanted to say something more but he couldn't remember what that was. Could he really be worried...? No, he decided. He couldn't and he wasn't. Worrying wasn't quite like him.

Since he was feeling a little better now he thought it would be nice if he could go get a bath, grunting a little he pushed off his current position giving birth to a sharp, stinging pain that originated somewhere behind his forehead and spread out making him dizzy. He had to stop for a moment, blinking, trying to shake the unpleasant feeling off. He felt his clothes cling to his skin, sweaty from fever and from the warmth itself, the separation of his back from its source already made him feel cold but he really wanted that bath, he felt even more sick than he was like this. On a secondary note he was glad that none of the idiots had the brilliant idea to try and undress him while he was out -otherwise there would have been blood and a lot of biting to death.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Mukuro noted sitting up on the bed to relieve his muscles that had started to grow numb from sitting in the same position for too long. Kyoya raised a brow at this. "Do you even know how?" he snorted sending a scrutinizing gaze at the other's meager form obtaining a faint idea of an apologetic smile -at least it was a change from that smug look he was so used in seeing- "I'm sure I'll come up with something." he beamed. Despite the reassurance Kyoya didn't feel quite convinced as he followed the familiar route to the bathroom, stopping only once in order to retrieve a clean set of clothes, socks and a towel from the wardrobe in his room.

He caught a glimpse of his reflection in his bathroom mirror and was none too pleased to discover that he looked downright horrible. His hair was a practical mess, strands sticking together with grease and sweat, his skin was pallid, eyes glistening feverishly, a dejected look about him. He frowned at his image and moved to getting rid of his dirty clothes. He felt sick of it, himself... whenever did he manage to get himself so ill? How did he in the first place? He hadn't felt powerless in a rather long while so it came as a shock to him.

Even so, the water, like a panacea, swept away this feeling once he was underneath it, washed away all the tiredness and sickness and the heavy dreariness of his condition, relieving him even from his headache -if only for a little while- and left him feeling slightly better yet famished. It was about time his body started to realize that he hadn't ate anything for something more than three days in a row. He felt like smirking at his reflection in the mirror. Irony. Wasn't he the one going on and on about eating correctly? And now this happened... but no need to worry about things that can't be helped, correct?

He slipped into his clean clothes feeling refreshed, the clean, cool cloth leaving the sensation of almost being liquid as it pleasantly brushed against his skin. Vaguely wondering if Mukuro handled himself well in the kitchen he walked back, a spark of curiosity lit in his eyes. It didn't matter that it was obvious. There were just so many things he didn't know about the other... like how was he, really? Professionalism, fighting and mafia games aside... of course he shouldn't originally care about things like that, and yet he somehow couldn't help himself. It was at times like that when he came to realise that the mask of apathy he was constantly pulling was but another defence mechanism towards survival. He was cutting himself off, seeing everything as if he was no part of it and all of it for... what? And he had to get sick like that just to realize such a simple thing, not that it would change much even though he seemed to be surrendering things subconsciously.

Everyone is who they are because they are somehow. And he still didn't like people. And he certainly wasn't interested in them for reasons other than knowing where they were standing either.

Getting into the kitchen he felt like a fool for hoping otherwise. Of course Mukuro didn't even know how to boil an egg so to speak, so they were stuck with instant noodles. Making a note that this was to be expected so he shouldn't be feeling down about it he sighed taking his usual seat at the table.

"Should have known..." he trailed off, a playful smile gently tugging at the corners of his lips. He didn't pay enough attention however, probably due to the fact that he was still feeling light headed and he was also famished. This ended up with him being somewhat taken by surprise when he lifted his head to see not Mukuro but Dokuro Chrome instead. It wasn't that he didn't know about it, more like he didn't expect it even though he had already noticed that Mukuro was looking rather tired.

"Is he gone?" he simply asked even though it was pretty obvious.

Chrome made a small nod of the head before placing the cups of noodles on the table. "Mukuro-sama was really tired..." she said quietly "He said that he's sorry that he couldn't stay longer and that you can expect him to be back sometime within the week, then he went to sleep." she made a short pause before sitting across Hibari on the table, as far from him as it was possible. "I will help take care of you while he's gone, so..." she mumbled awkwardly "Don't hesitate to tell me if there is something you want..."

Hibari's smile didn't fade. Chrome was so much more manageable than Mukuro after all. Plus he was quite sure he could send her off in Namimori in his place. Yes, starting on the next day that was what he was going to do. It should work out fine. She'd be his proxy until he was better.

"It's okay, for now." he said before peering over at his noodles. He would bring the matter up a little later that evening. He was sure that the girl would have no objections. After all she did tell him to tell him if there was something he needed and for now Kyoya Hibari only needed one thing. And that one thing was getting that annoying Ghost out of his school the soonest possible.

* * *

Snow here, on her most delayed chapter of all time too! DD: Please don't commit murder everyone... I had exams sapping my time and creativity away from me...

I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. I know there is no ACTUAL romance involved -even though I said there would be a more romantic/lighthearted overtone to it.

We're still a long way away from the story's end and I don't like rushing things, especially relationships (but hey, Mukuro and Kyon at least show signs of caring for each other's well being, so that's an improvement, right? )

I hope you enjoyed chapter Eight and are looking forward to chapter Nine -which will come within this week or the next to make up for the lost time, plus I need to get back to writting, I have the impression as if this chapter feels a little rusty in comparisson to the others, even though it turned out to be the longest one this far-.

As always, comments, critique, thrown daggers... all welcome! I wish you all keep reading this story!


	9. Woman's Intuition

Chapter IX: Woman's Intuition

It was almost eight o' clock in the morning. Under normal circumstances, Hibari Kyoya would be at school, overviewing the early morning routine of its students, however this specific morning he was asleep in his bed, his body still weary recovering from the illness that was just beginning to subside. The most quiet stillness drifted along his apartment as he slept, a thing which he was most grateful of since he was such a light sleeper that he would wake at the slightest of sounds.

At the same time a young girl by the name of Dokuro Chrome was assuming Hibari Kyoya's duty in Namimori Highschool. Clad in the school's uniform instead of her own, she had marched in right away, under Kyoya's orders as she claimed, with an intimidatingly honest audacity. While the rest of the Disciplinary Committee's members had been surprised, they got her words quickly confirmed by Kusakabe -who had been notified in advance by Kyoya himself-, so she had to be alright, if nothing.

The hours proceeded extremely slowly, however the matter itself didn't bother Chrome too much who was used in situations that required waiting. As such, she simply followed the schedule Hibari had given her the night before. She were to make sure everybody was following the rules and that nobody was stirring trouble during school hours. Lastly, she were to make sure that nobody stayed in the school grounds after the time that club activities finished, Lastly she had to make a detailed report of things she observed that were even slightly out of the ordinary and pass it to Kyoya later that evening. Quite simple, indeed.

By the time she made sure that all students were in their classrooms for their morning lessons and no one strange was roaming the hallways she found herself with plenty of time left until lunchtime and nothing specific to do. She sort-of wished she could go see Tsunayoshi but of course he was also in his classroom doing what he was supposed to do. With nothing else to do, she headed for the Disciplinary Committee's room to rest without causing trouble for anyone. In the meantime she couldn't but note how quiet the school felt at that time as everybody was focused at their task at hand, learning new things.

She walked down the hallway in small, quiet steps towards her destination while savoring the feeling the quiet hallways created. She could easily see why Hibari Kyoya loved his school so much. To the students it was a second home but even to a third person observing it felt rather... familiar. Of course, it might just have been her body memory from the times Mukuro had visited Namimori; either way she still felt at home.

Standing in front of the door to the room of her destination, she wondered if anyone else would be there at this time and whether she should knock or not. In the end she decided that it didn't hurt to be polite, even if nobody was in the room and so she knocked on the wood with her hand, lightly and waited for an answer. When, after a few moments , she got none, she pushed the door open a little and peered inside the room from the small opening to scan the room on the other side.

It appeared that she was on her own, in the end. No harm done. She entered the room and pushed the door to close after her. She took a few moments to examine the room around her in order to feel more comfortable with her surroundings. The room itself wasn't much. Its floor was covered neatly by a carpet and its only furniture was a desk, the chair behind it and a pair of sofas as well as a small rectangular bookshelf in one side. She decided to take a look through the books there in case something caught her interest so she could read it while waiting.

While most of the books where regular second-hand textbooks, there were also a few unused notebooks and among them a couple novels, presumably left behind by some other students. Picking one at random, since none of them made any particular appeal on her, Chrome sat on the sofa and placed it on her lap. She waited a few moments in silence, her fingertips softly feeling the cover of the book as she peered away, lost in thought.

She silently wondered how Hibari was. When she left his home that morning to fulfil her task he was still sleeping soundly in his bed. His medication seemed to work just fine, the spiking fever that kept him bedridden the past few days gone. But what if it came back? She decided to place her trust in the other saying he was going to be alright on his own -even though Dino-san had instructed her not to leave him alone-. After all she would hurry back fast after she had finished in the school. With that in mind to relax her, she flipped the book's cover open and began to read.

She quickly became absorbed by what she was reading and lost track of time for she was surprised to hear the door open all of a sudden. For a moment she thought that the bell for lunchtime break had already rang but a glance at the clock on the wall indicated that there was still some time left until then. Yet here he was, a student, at a time he was supposed to be in class. The boy didn't appear to notice her for a moment, looking over at the bookshelf as if searching for something.

"U-Uhmm... may I... help you?" Chrome asked in a manner that came off more timid than what she had planned. The boy turned in her direction and blinked in surprise to see somebody else there at that time. He was such... an odd person, Chrome noticed. His hair had the faintest blue hue and his sole visible eye was of a deep velvet blue color that seemed to pull you in. A smile curved his thin lips as they looked at each other, maybe in response to her flustered words.

"Hello there." he greeted her making a small bow of the head in her direction. "Are you a member of the Disciplinary Committee? I haven't seen you around here before." His tone was friendly and pleasant and it made Chrome feel at ease. It had been wrong on her part to become flustered in his presence. She shook her head in a negative manner, placing the book she was reading back on her lap. "I'm just... replacing Hibari-san until he feels better." she explained.

"Ah! Hibari-san is sick?" the boy exclaimed in a concerned tone of voice. "And I was wondering why he wasn't around the past few days..." the smile quickly returned to his face however. "Oh well... I hope he gets better soon!" he laughed, lighthearted again. Chrome didn't find his reaction too odd, given that he might just be a carefree person -and completely ignoring the fact that Hibari Kyoya didn't really have close acquaintances from the school besides the Disciplinary Committee and even those were more like his subordinates rather than his friends. "I appear to have forgotten my book for the accounting class at home, do you know if there are any spare lying around? The teacher said there might be one here."

Chrome blinked. She couldn't really recall the titles of all the textbooks in the small bookshelf even though she did take a look at them before when she was trying to find something to read. She placed the book she was previously reading on her side and quickly got on her feet to hurry by the boy's side to inspect the bookshelf with him. "Let's see..." she mumbled, her eyes running through the books' backs, trying to locate the title she was looking for.

And surely enough, there it was. The second year's accounting textbook with its grey cover and small, neat yellow title printed clearly down its side. Chrome extended her hand, standing at the tips of her shoes to be able to reach the textbook that was sitting on one of the top shelves. Seeing her reach for it, the boy mimicked her -as if driven by an instinct to help her-, being slightly taller than her he was able to do so without much difficulty; however, in the process, his hand and Chrome's gently brushed against each other making both of them withdraw as quickly as possible, as if embarrassed by the direct contact.

Chrome turned to look at him, her cheeks tinged rosy by a faint blush that crept across them, speechless for a moment. She suddenly came to realize just how close to the other she was. She hadn't had the chance to by that time, being occupied with wanting to be of service. The boy was the one to break the silence first, chuckling softly in a clear, genuine hue that reflected a million colors. "This looks awkward. Like some sort of novel, don't you think?" he laughed. Almost too perfectly so, too. Intimate contact such as this always sparks a future, and he seemed to be quite adept at finding just what girls seemed to want at any given occasion.

"Yes." Chrome simply replied, reaching up again to get the book this time and finally pass it over to the boy. She had to admit that he was somewhat good looking at least. His quiet, smiling face was so calming, soothing and his sole eye showing -the opposite of her's- radiated so much warmth. It was rare for her to take such a liking to people she had just met for no reason. "Well, either way..." the boy went on once again, holding the textbook under his one arm and holding out his right one to exchange a handshake with her.

"I'm Martino, but call me Tino. Everyone does so." he chuckled. Chrome paused for a moment, hesitant to shake hands, then did so, hesitant still. "Dokuro... Chrome..." she introduced herself, blushing fiercely. "Well, I've got to run, Dokuro-chan~" the boy nodded his head, beaming another brilliant smile. "See you around!" he waved his hand as he turned the other way and headed to the door.

And really, have she thought about what was said a little more it would surely strike her as odd, how he said those last words when he had mentioned he was hoping for Hibari to get better soon. It was going to be a while until she finally realized it for herself, but for the time's being she was only left with a lingering feeling of worry, almost as if there was something completely wrong about that meeting that she couldn't place her finger on.

But for now her thoughts would get drowned back in the silence of the room until they faded out and disappeared in a sweet lingering aroma that appeared to be drifting in the room. It was a pleasant scent which she couldn't determine where it was coming from or what it belonged to, yet she still found refreshing. She thought it was nice, for a little while. It was okay, just to sit back and relax.

And just like that she closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep.

* * *

Ah! Snow here, on the... arguably most delayed chapter in the history of fanfiction. I can't express how sorry I am for keeping putting it off for later. Then RL delivered a direct strike to my free time and I feared that I wouldn't be able to write anymore. And yet, here I am, unable to disappoint you all, unable to disappoint myself and unable to leave this story hanging. So, I shall, from now on, make sure I make time to write a few chapters ahead of time again.

On a side-note, Chrome's has been... the most difficult point of view I have written up to this day. I mean, even Tino is a little challenging but Chrome had me there. I hope I didn't mess this up completely...

Critique, comments, complaints about the delay...? Always welcome.


End file.
